Promise
by ForsakenAlgonquinia
Summary: Tsunade is tired. Pein is tired. Team Kakashi is tired. Tired of trying to protect precious people, while having to let others go. When everything Konoha wants happens to be in the same area, will a friend be lost or gained?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well, this is our 1st fic, Promise. We've been working hard, so please rate and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. If the plot seems familiar, well sorry x_x that wasn't planned. So… yeah! Enjoy : )

Miki, Haruka, Matsu © iAmatsuki

All other characters mentioned in story © Masashi Kishimoto  


* * *

**Promise

* * *

**

"Remember when we were in the Academy? We were so little and innocent." Miki grinned.  
Matsu smirked, "Yeah...those were the days."

Matsu and Miki were hanging out on the roof of the Academy, thinking back when they were still little Academy kids, reminiscing all the great times they had and how nostalgic it was being there on the roof.

Haruka was walking along the walls of the Academy, thinking of how all the awesome moments from the Academy just suddenly, faded away so quickly after time passed. They had graduated and plunged into the world of the shinobi. All the bloodshed and dirty tricks they had to witness, all the violence just beneath the surface of their world. But now, it was a part of their life. The 17-year old Hyuuga brushed her hair from her face.

She heard loud, familiar laughter coming from above, disrupting her thoughts. Backing away from the building to see who it was, she caught a glimpse of a black kimono and standard Chuunin garb. The other 2 young ninja of Team Anko, her team mates for 7 years. Just the sight of them on their usual hang out spot flooded her with memories.

"Hey! Miki-chan!! Matsu-kun!" Haruka called from below. Miki squinted at the figure below. It was Haruka. Miki poked the lazy codebreaker, who looked down to see an enthusiastically waving Haruka.

"Haruka!" Miki waved back, smiling. Today was a nice day, everyone seemed to be in a good mood. The sun shined down, low in the blue sky on this May afternoon. Pink was lightly splashed along the horizon as the orange sun dipped lower. Sunset was her favourite time of day, everything was so relaxed. It's the best time to remember all those beautiful memories. Being a ninja had its advantages, that's for sure, but sometimes she envied the calm life of a civilian. But everyone could always appreciate the magic of sunsets. She adjusted her red obi and refocused her attention to the kunoichi below.

"Do you guys wanna go to Ichiraku Ramen with me?"  
"Sure, we'll be down in a second." Matsu yelled back as he and Miki jumped down from the roof. Today was peaceful, too peaceful. The codebreaker suspected something bad would happen soon. The life of a ninja was never too nice for long.

"Okay." Haruka said to herself. They hopped down from the roof. Miki grinned at Haruka, who eyed her suspiciously.

"What?"  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking..." Miki started to giggle as they walked to the ramen bar.  
"Spit it out then!"  
"Hoping to see a certain blond ninja there?"  
"Shut up." Haruka stuck her tongue out at the laughing indigo haired kunoichi.  
"It's truueeee, isn't it?"  
"So what if it is?" Haruka blushed. They approached the bar and sat on the stools.  
"Girls.." Matsu sighed and played with the chopsticks.

"Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san! Konnichiwa!" Miki exclaimed. They waved back.  
"Konnichiwa. What would you like?" They ordered, and started chatting with the Ichirakus. Haruka started to blush again swirling the remaints of her ramen in the bowl with her chopsticks.  
"Hey, um.. have you two seen Naruto around?" Teuchi smirked knowingly.  
"Yeah, about 15 minutes ago he left, had to see Tsunade-sama, apparently." Haruka frowned, dissapointed. The 2 other ninja laughed and ate quietly.  
"Oh... I see." They paid and left, Haruka walking a little slower, looking for signs of the blond.  
"Silly lovestruck teens." Ayame laughed.

"OI! MATSU! MIKI! HARUKA!" The young ninja heard someone yell from behind them. Haruka smiled, she knew that voice, too.  
"Naruto?" She mumbled.  
"Yo. What is it?" Miki angled her head back.  
"Tsunade-baachan wants to see us. Team Gai, Team Kakashi, Anko and Yamato are already there."  
"All those people? Missions aren't usually that big. What's it about, do you know?" Matsu said, confused.  
"No clue, but let's hurry." They left to the Hokage's office.

_'I knew it. I knew it. Can't we have just one nice day? One whole nice day without any disruptions? I hope I can watch a whole sunset soon, I've been busy for a while now...'  
_Matsu thought while they approached the big building ahead.  
_  
'Well, I guess that's how a shinobi's day goes.'  


* * *

_

Rate and review ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Yay long chapter ;) We'll try to make the next ones.. medium length haha. Yes... Sakura doesn't really have a clan but whateverr ;P.

* * *

When they entered the Hokage's office, Miki knew something was off. The air felt heavier, and her good spirits seemed to be crushed. A small frown appeared on her face, and she saw the others felt like this, too. She closed the door with a soft kick.

The 4 ninja stood in front of the Hokage's desk. Team Gai, Team Kakashi, Anko and Yamato are there. Everyone looked uncomfortable and sad, but most of the attention was focused on the orange-clad blond. Tsunade bit her nails nervously. _'Sasuke... it has to be. We haven't heard about him in a while, with all the Akatsuki reports._' Matsu looked at Anko for any signs or clues as to what exactly was going on, but she was angrily whispering to Kakashi.  
"How much more will he do to the boy?" He heard her hiss at the indifferent silver-haired man. Matsu looked at his teammates. Haruka stared at her shishou, while Miki sighed.

"Tsunade-baa..." Naruto was getting impatient. She can't put this off any longer, and took a deep breath.  
"It.. it seems like... sources say Orochimaru is dead. It was Sasuke who killed , he has joined forces with Akatsuki. The boy probably will try to kill his brother soon."  
"Akatstuki.. aren't they after Naruto?" Haruka whispered. Matsu, Miki and Naruto just stared off, shocked.  
"That is correct. It also appears that... the Akatsuki are all alive again." Sharp breaths were taken.  
"What... you... but...how?" Naruto was utterly bewildered. He thought that they had finally brought a good portion of Akatsuki down.  
"We think it's the Leader's doing." "What the hell...how... how dare they?! Bastards...We worked so hard..." Naruto scowled.  
"I know... Naruto... I'm getting sick of this. Absolutely sick of it. I... don't even care anymore."  
"Tsunade-sama?" Haruka looked up at the blonde woman.

"Your mission is to find Akatsuki, defeat as many of them as possible and then try to bring Sasuke back. That's why there are so many of you here today. I know it's a lot.. but please bear with me. And don't try to take them all out, Naruto, especially not the leader. We are going to them, so they probably have the advantage place-wise. You guys are to leave in the morning... dismissed."  
--

The 3 teams stood outside the Hokage's office. The Jonin talked amongst themselves about what they would do right now, while the other nin chatted quietly about the mission.  
Jade eyes, darkened with sadness, focused on the fading twilight. "I can't believe Sasuke, how could he do this to Naruto? I thought... I'm not going to cry over him anymore, but..." A hand was placed on Sakura's shouldesan, I know this is hard for you and Naruto, and I know that this may not go over too well, but I can say that we will all fight hard to get him back. I hope we succeed, this has been stressful on everyone. So please do not cry." "Lee... thanks."  
"No problem, Sakura-san."

The jonin finished talking and Kakashi cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.  
"Yo. So, the plan is-"  
"ALL RIGHT! WE GET TO TAKE OUT AKATSUKI AND BRING BACK SASUKE! YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE LATE TOMORROW! SEE YA!" Naruto shouted as he ran off in the direction of his house. Everyone threw exasperated glances at him.  
"Uhm, Kakashi-sempai, I'll talk to him on my way home if you want."  
"Yeah, um, thanks Miki. So first, you guys head home and pack up. When you're done, head over to the branch Hyuuga compound. We're all spending the night at Neji's, for planning and stuff. Try to get there in 45 minutes. So hurry up, but don't forget anything. Later." Kakashi poofed away.  
"In the name of youth, let us be off!" Gai called before running off with Lee. The rest just stared and made their way home.  
--

"Naruto-san, are you finished packing?" Miki yelled and knocked on the door to his apartment. The door swung open and he stood there with a ramen cup in hand.  
"Yeah... why? Need to talk? Are you going out like that?" Miki had worn a loose red t-shirt and black shorts. She scowled at him "I'll explain, sort of, yes and you're going in that." She stared pointedly at his stained orange t-shirt. "We're going to Neji's to spend the night, and plan and stuff like that. So get your stuff." Naruto went back inside. Miki leaned against the doorway. "Oh... since when?" He came back out, a backpack on his shoulders.  
"Since the jonin decided it. We were told just after you jumped off. Now come on, or we're going to be late." She grabbed his arm ran towards Neji's house.  
"Do you even know the way, Miki?" She grinned at him over her shoulder.

"Of course! Now just follow me, but run faster." She released her grasp on his arm and sped up. "Fine, fine..." He tossed the empty ramen cup on the road before following the indigo-haired girl.  
--

"Hey guys, I brought Naruto." Miki and Naruto stood at the doorway of Neji's house. Most of the others were already there, sitting in the kitchen and living room with a plate of food in their hands. Tenten looked up.  
"Oh, heya. Everyone's eating right now, we're just waiting for Kakashi and Anko. " Just then, the 2 at the door felt a hand on their back. They looked up to see a smiling Kakashi and behind him, Anko.  
"HEY, GUESS WHAT! I BROUGHT DANGO!" Anko grinned brightly. Everyone smiled nervously.  
"Excuse me, you two." Kakashi gently pushed Miki and Naruto inside.  
"Ah, sorry. Evening, Kakashi-sempai."  
"Kakashi-sensei! You're on time! Or are we late?"  
"Yo, Miki. We're late, but not by much, Naruto." Miki went to the kitchen to get dinner, while Naruto took a seat next to Sakura. He smiled warmly at her.  
"Sakura-chan, are you feeling any better?"  
"A bit, thanks for asking. Where's your food?"  
"Already ate. I can't believe they're all alive again. What exactly _is_ he?"  
"A god wannabe, I hear. He won't win. We'll beat him, somehow. And we'll get Sasuke back." She smiled brightly.  
"Right."  
"Neji, thanks for letting us stay here tonight." Yamato said. "No problem, we need time to sort things out. Plus, Haruka and Hinata didn't mind helping setting up." Haruka heard her name and waved from across the room.  
"Hinata? Is she still here?" Yamato looked around.  
"I think so. She's preparing sleeping bags and getting blankets and whatnot. Taking care of 13 people isn't easy."  
"That's true." They put their dishes in the sink. Sai walked over. "Neji-san, we're going to start strategizing soon?"  
"Yeah, as soon as everyone's finished eating." He placed his dish in the sink.  
"Sure. Thanks." Sai sat down and started sketching something, looking particularly bored.

Soon, everyone was finished eating. The ninja sat down in the living room. Kakashi cleared his throat.  
"Okay. So the Akatsuki are back. We know most of their tricks, they know most of ours. This mission could very well take a long time. We probably have to work together and take out each team one by one over a period of time. Of course, when have they made it easy for anyone? So, just in case, we have to evaluate each of our abilities, their abilities and come up with the best match. Also, we are obviously not going to take out everyone in one shot. Some people are off limits, which means their partners are, too. Unless you want to screw yourselves over. This is what we'll do..."  
--

The discussion had lasted for 2 and a half hours, working things out and clearing up any gray areas. They were as set as it would get for planning, so they would now do some last minute preparations and relax. Most were sharpening kunai, practicing hand seals, sparring and things like that outside. "Heheh... perfect." Haruka put her newly polished and sharpened tanto back in its sheath and grabbed her kunai out. While she polished, she looked over at her cousin. Neji was fighting with Tenten, deflecting all the weapons aimed at him.  
_'A true master at the Byakugan,'_ she couldn't help but think. _'I'll beat him one day.'  
_  
Lee and Sakura were sparring, Gai and Kakashi were, too. Naruto was sharpening kunai with Anko. Sai was evaluating his brushes while talking to Matsu, who was testing the length of his Kage Mane jutsu. Miki was off to the side, throwing senbon at a life-sized poster that pointed out the location of nerves and chakra points. Yamato was just playing aroung with wood. Despite the situation, it felt peaceful. This could be the last time they all got to hang out together like this, just honing their skills. They had a lot of work to do, and who knows how long this mission would be. The soft smiles on everyone's face must mean they were savouring this moment just as much as her. Haruka stared at her reflection in the kunai, fingers trailing on the scar on her neck. She hoped everything would end up alright in the end.  
Feeling playful, she threw an unpolished kunai at her only male teammate, who had his back to her. He looked over his shoulder and threw a kunai to block hers.  
"Damnit. Him and his reflexes." She muttered. A little too late, she noticed the second kunai aimed at her hand.  
"Wha-" It grazed her hand and left a trail of blood before embedding itself into the wall behind her.  
"Hey, don't interrupt while I'm talking to someone. And you know better than to let your guard down." He winked at her, and turned back to Sai. She heard a giggling Miki beside her.  
"Oh, shut up." Haruka muttered, pulling Matsu's kunai out of the wall and throwing it inches away from his feet.

Hinata walked out into the courtyard. She watched the ninja train for a bit, eyes lingering on Naruto a bit longer than the others. "Um... hi everyone. I wanted to see you guys before you left. Konoha will be a lot quieter when you leave. I'm glad that I still have Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Kurenai-sensei with me. So... I guess I'll see you guys later. Um... good luck on the mission!" She said with a hesitant smile.  
"Thanks, Hinata." Kakashi smiled at her. Neji nodded.  
"Don't worry, we'll come back soon." Naruto shot her a triumphant grin. She blushed and muttered a small "goodbye, everyone" before she left.  
"Hey guys," Miki said, pulling the senbon out of the wall, "let's go inside. It looks like it's going to rain soon." The cresent moon was covered by a thick cloud and wind blew past. "True. Pack up guys." Yamato said, making his way inside. Everyone grabbed their things and put them away, taking shelter from the night air in the Hyuuga's house. The second the last person stepped in, it began to pour.  
--

Sakura passed the turquoise chakra over her arms, healing up any bruises she got. Haruka did the same for others, after watching the thin line of blood on the side of her hand fade away. Looking up, she saw a smirking Matsu. "You okay?" He handed her kunai to her.  
"Shut up." Haruka stuck her tongue out at him and pouted, grabbing the kunai out of his hands roughly.  
"Now you've hurt my feelings." He pouted, then sat on the couch nearby, next to Sakura.  
"So... what do we do now? I'm not very tired yet..." Tenten said, on a chair next to the couch.  
"Well... let's play a game!" Anko offered, a dango stick sticking out of corner of her lips (Think Genma.  
"YOSH!" Gai cried.  
"What kind of game?" Neji asked, hesitantly.  
"A youthful one." Lee stated simply.  
"Um... truth or dare!" Haruka said, smiling brightly. The guys stared warily at her.  
"Got anything better?" Silence. "Truth or dare it is."  
-

"So Kakashi-sensei, what will it be?" Naruto started, looking expectantly at the silver-haired Jonin.  
"Dare, I guess. Just make sure it has nothing to do with my Icha Icha." Naruto snickered and whispered into Tenten's ear. She burst out laughing, and barely managed to ask, "Isn't that a little harsh?" Kakashi sweatdropped.  
"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto grinned evilly.  
"Yes, my young progidy?"  
"No sweet talk will get you out of this. I dare you to... hug Gai-sensei." Kakashi's eyes widened, while everyone in the room erupted into laughter, save Gai who smiled at Kakashi.  
"N-no... wh-" Gai came up to him and hugged him tightly around the shoulders. Kakashi patted him on the back, then tore away to sit in the corner, twitching and crying a bit. "Poor thing." Anko snickered.  
-

"Truth. I have no secrets! I can tell you guys anything!" Naruto smiled proudly, then looked at the expressionless teen.  
"Naruto, tell everyone your dirtiest dream about Sakura." Sai turned and smirked at the pink-haired girl.  
"O-okay, if you want...So we were at a-" Naruto began.  
"NO! NO! SHUT UP NARUTO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS! SAI, HOW COULD YOU?! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" The young medic nin screeched, storming out of the room with her hands over her ears.  
"I guess I could still tell you guys. I never back out of any truths or dares. Where was I..."  
A few minutes later, Sakura came back into the room. Most in the room were blushing profusely. Kakashi laughed.  
"I've heard worse." Sakura stared at him, then at a certain white-eyed kunoichi. Her eyes widened, definitely glad she wasn't in the room.  
"Um, Haruka? Your nose is bleeding..."

Anko was smart. And intuitive. She knew about those young ninja's crushes on each other. She knew what would happen when she said,  
"Sakura, I dare you to kiss Sai." When Sakura stared at her, shocked, Anko pointed a finger at the black-haired teen.  
"Yes. Him." There was a delicious moment of silence before.  
"ANKO-SENSEI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! TRAITOR! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Naruto shouted from across the room. She grinned evilly. "Like this." She grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her to where Sai was sitting. Matsu started to say Sakura's name, but he could only stutter out the first few letters. Anko smiled brightly at him.  
"Well? Hurry up and do it already." Anko stated. Sai stared at Anko, then at Sakura. Miki began to blush profusely, her jaw slightly dropped. No one moved.  
"Be like that." Anko tilted Sakura's head, then pushed her head toward's Sai's.  
"Hey, what? That-mmmph." Their lips made contact. Naruto's shouts grew louder, Matsu's stuttering grew worse and Miki fainted, falling onto a startled Neji's lap, just after her face turned a color people have only seen on Hinata before. And a tomato. Sakura pulled away. Sai and her shared a confused stare. The 2 lovestruck boys began to cry, while Miki whimpered, curling up in a ball. Neji hesitantly patted her head, before shaking her awake.  
"-'s cheap." Sakura glared at Anko, who smiled wickedly.  
"Anko, something about your students reminds me of Hinata..." Kakashi stated, still in his corner.  
-

"Neji?" Haruka asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor.  
"Truth." He sighed. Haruka eyed the girls in the room carefully. Everyone seemed to be more or less calm.  
"Who, in this room, out of the girls, do you think would be a bad date?" Naruto started to laugh.  
"Hehe... Neji's going to die."  
"Quite possibly." Kakashi pointed out, slowly inching away from his corner.  
"Uhm... well..." Neji shifted into a defensive pose. "I guess it would be Sakura. If I do something wrong, she'd beat me up and leave me with the bill." He mumbled. The pink-head growled.  
"What was that, Hyuuga?" She smiled an evil, catlike smile.  
"Woah, Sakura, don't do anything you might regret later!" Tenten grabbed her arm. "Yes, Sakura-san, we would like to keep Neji alive." Lee placed his foot in front of hers, his hand on her shoulder. Neji backed into his seat. His teammate's grip tightened, and Sakura smiled apologetically.  
"Sorry, Neji-san. It just seems like you guys are trying to get me angry today..." The 12 other ninja sweatdropped.  
--

Soon after, they had called it a night. Sleeping bags, pillows and blankets were strewn across the living room, Neji's bedroom and outside the bathroom. Apparently, some don't like waiting in the mornings. It would be a rough day tomorrow, and the next few weeks wouldn't exactly pretty, either. They could just hope for the best, and fight with all they've got. Naruto played with the necklace Tsunade gave him, while Sakura traced the clan symbol on her shirt. They believed they could do it. Especially Naruto. He'd fight Akatsuki to the death if it meant Sasuke would come back for sure. The bond created when they were genin, Team 7, it was unbreakable. No matter what Sasuke thought. Tenten and Miki undid their buns and combed their hair through, tying it back in a loose ponytail on the base of their skull. Anko struggled with her hair, finally managing to get the band out. The silence was deafening. Haruka stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door with a soft click.  
"Well," she said softly, "the bathroom's free. If anyone needs it." No one moved. "So everyone went. Okay, goodnight then." She flicked the lights off, then felt her way to her sleeping bag.  
"See you in the morning."

* * *

Review please ^_^


End file.
